1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus observation apparatus that observes a tomographic image of a fundus of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a fundus observation apparatus that obtains a tomographic image of a fundus of an examinee's eye using an optical interference technique (i.e., an optical coherence tomography apparatus) is used for evaluating the condition of the examinee's eye (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-29467). This kind of fundus observation apparatus controls a monitor to display a fundus image picked up by using infrared light. An examiner selects a given region (portion) of the fundus image and obtains a fundus tomographic image of the selected region. The examiner observes the obtained fundus tomographic image and judges the presence or absence of abnormality in the examinee's eye.
However, a great deal of expertise is required for judging the presence or absence of abnormality in the examinee's eye based on the fundus tomographic image because the fundus tomographic configuration varies depending on the selected region of the fundus image.